


we'll sate our eyes with love

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Which one of your dicks did he suck?""Yah!" Jaehwan repeats, hitting Sanghyuk in the stomach. "Why are you all so rude!"Sanghyuk ignores him. "Becauseyou," he indicates Hakyeon, "look pleased with yourself andyou," Wonshik, "look all soft and happy, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because of how gone you are on Hakyeon.Hyung," he appends when Hakyeon shoots him a thunderous look.There is a post-concert almost-Eiffel-Tower in Hakyeon's hotel room, and there arenot, however, sufficient pillows.





	we'll sate our eyes with love

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write good things, with intricate plots and rich, well-researched background. 
> 
> Sometimes I write thousands of words of threesome smut.
> 
> Guess which this is.

Jaehwan’s knees hit the floor as soon as they’re safely offstage. The dressing room door doesn't lock. It's dangerous, but Hakyeon just _smiles_ and unzips his slacks.

"Do a good job, and I'll fuck you when we get home," Hakyeon promises, his jovial _team leader_ tone at complete odds with the words he's saying. It's an interesting feeling of cognitive dissonance that Jaehwan immediately shakes off, because Hakyeon's cock is _right there._ Hakyeon is half-hard like he always is right after the stage, and Jaehwan leans in to nuzzle his face against that cock, his breath coming hard already. Hakyeon is something magic, he thinks, because he always manages to smell good enough to have Jaehwan's mouth watering.

"Jaehwanie," Hakyeon chastises, because Jaehwan wants to fucking rub his face all over Hakyeon like a cat in heat, but Hakyeon wants him to make it quick, get him off so he'll be able to keep that smug look on his face all night, right up until he's buried in Jaehwan. His hand comes up to stroke fingertips across the nape of Jaehwan's neck, and Jaehwan tilts back into the contact, a short, needy noise escaping his overworked throat.

Jaehwan pitches forward, licking over the entire hot length of Hakyeon, his hands on Hakyeon's hips to support him. As Hakyeon urges him closer with that same hand on the back of his neck, Jaehwan moves one hand to press between his own legs. He _needs_ it. He fists the base of Hakyeon's cock and wastes no time laving his tongue over the tip, sliding his lips down, taking Hakyeon into his mouth.

Hakyeon tips his head back. It hits the dressing room wall with a quiet _thud_. Jaehwan hears him grunt softly as Jaehwan begins to move, taking more of Hakyeon on every downstroke, but he's silent otherwise, his sharp breaths the only indication that he's falling apart under Jaehwan.

Jaehwan's hips hitch up into his own hand as he blows Hakyeon, but when Hakyeon pulls him forward roughly, he has to brace himself against the wall with that hand. Hakyeon pets the back of his head apologetically, but gasps, "You're doing so well, Jyanie." The sound of Hakyeon's voice, rough with pleasure and raw from the stage, shoots right to Jaehwan's groin. He redoubles his efforts, moving head and hand in tandem, flicking his tongue over the head on the upstroke, faster and faster until Hakyeon goes taut under him.

He moans as Hakyeon warns, "I"m close, Jyanie, you're so good for me—" Jaehwan is painfully hard in his own slacks, and he wants to _get off_ but more than that he _needs_ Hakyeon to touch him, and so he puts up with it, the arousal and the pain in his knees and the makeup smudging off of his face and onto Hakyeon's abs. It's all worth it when Hakyeon shudders, lithe muscle tensing up all over as he comes down Jaehwan's throat.

Consciously, Jaehwan knows that the quiet, needy mewling noises filling the little stall are his own. Now that Hakyeon is finished, Jaehwan pushes his hand between his legs again, rutting frantically against it as he slides his lips slowly off of Hakyeon's cock.

Hakyeon, though, recovers quickly, hands gentle as he tugs Jaehwan's arms until he stands up. "Ah, ah," he chastises, fixing Jaehwan's hair, clicking his tongue at the state of Jaehwan's stage makeup. "Wait until we get to the hotel, Jaehwan."

" _Hyung_ ," Jaehwan whines, and it doesn't get him any sympathy from Hakyeon. What it does get him, though, is a lingering kiss, Hakyeon's lips sliding over his languidly. It's a calm Jaehwan doesn't feel at all, but Hakyeon's tongue on his lower lip guides Jaehwan to let Hakyeon lick into his mouth, to suck demurely on Hakyeon's tongue and lips until Hakyeon pulls away for one last, brief kiss.

"Hi-touch, pictures," Hakyeon says curtly, and, "Your foundation, Jaehwanie."

The makeup-noonas are on Jaehwan the instant he's out of the dressing room, beating powder into his face wrathfully. "We've _told_ you not to swipe the towels across your face. _Dab_ at your sweat," one reminds him, and it takes a lot of willpower and self-mastery not to tell her that his powder and foundation and lip tint are all decorating their leader's skin. Hakyeon is flitting from member to member, fixing hair and smoothing fabric into place, beautiful and busy and distracted. He's plopped himself down astride Wonshik's hips by the time the makeup artist is done with Jaehwan's face.

"Your lips are puffy," Wonshik says by way of greeting when Jaehwan collapses next to him on the little couch in the greenroom. "You should have at least waited until after the fan stuff."

"Yah!" Jaehwan yells, punching Wonshik's arm with perhaps a bit more force than is strictly necessary. Wonshik exchanges a long-suffering glance with Hakyeon, who's currently straddling him. It must be a tough existence, having such a cute, adventurous, eager lover hanging off of their collective dicks. Jaehwan pouts until Wonshik lets out a strangled noise and rubs his hand over Jaehwan's newly touched-up face, down the side of his neck, tugging him in one-handed for an awkward side-hug.

"So _cute_ ," Wonshik laments as Hakyeon laughs. Sanghyuk careens through with the camera out, shoving it toward them and demanding commentary on the concert.

Hakyeon turns halfway around on Wonshik's lap and says something about how glad he is to meet their fans after so long, and Wonshik continues with a list of upcoming activities. Behind the camera, Sanghyuk raises his eyebrows at Jaehwan, who purses his lips and puffs out his cheeks and tells the fans he loves them. Sanghyuk puts the camera down. "Which one of your dicks did he suck?"

" _Yah!_ " Jaehwan repeats, hitting Sanghyuk in the stomach. "Why are you all so rude!"

Sanghyuk ignores him. "Because _you_ ," he indicates Hakyeon, "look pleased with yourself and _you_ ," Wonshik, "look all soft and happy, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because of how gone you are on Hakyeon. _Hyung,_ " he appends when Hakyeon shoots him a thunderous look. It's true, though. Hakyeon has Wonshik wrapped around his little finger, ready to drop everything and do whatever will please Hakyeon in the moment. Sometimes it's leaving the studio to bend Hakyeon over their kitchen counter and dick him roughly down, and sometimes it's holding Hakyeon against Wonshik's chest until he falls asleep.

They're a dysfunctional little triangle of give and take, with Hakyeon's whims at its apex. If Hakyeon were anyone other than himself, it would have collapsed by now. As it is now, Jaehwan can only think about how nice it would be if he could convince Wonshik to fuck his mouth while Hakyeon fucks his ass later.

He's trying to will the idea away for further contemplation later, when they _don't_ have to stand in front of a thousand dedicated fans, when the assistant stage manager calls them to their places. Hakyeon slides off of Wonshik's lap with another hot promise in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips, and Wonshik licks his own lips, looking dumbstruck. Jaehwan pulls at his hand until Wonshik stands and follows him out to greet the fans. He knows that he and Wonshik are thinking the same thoughts, on slightly different wavelengths; exhausted, post-concert sex, all of them on endorphin highs from performing, is a special kind of intense.

Also, Hakyeon is entirely too clothed. Jaehwan is sure Wonshik would agree with him on this point, as well.

The fan events pass by in a blur of physical exhaustion and screwed-on smiles, and then they're ushered into the van that will take them back to the hotel. Hakyeon sits shotgun, but Jaehwan sits next to Wonshik and slips his hand between Wonshik's thighs, relishing the way Wonshik sits up straighter and plays with his phone all the more intently. Wonshik's length fills out beneath Jaehwan's hand and he shifts restlessly in his seat, making a low noise of protest but never moving to bat Jaehwan's hand away. It's only the manager in the front seat, glancing into the rearview every so often, that stops Jaehwan from running his lips over Wonshik's jawline, his collarbones, licking the sweat from him.

It's been _hours_ since he had Hakyeon down his throat, and Jaehwan is only getting hornier, bolder with it. He _needs_ to be naked and pressed down and fucked hard until he's whining from overstimulation, and preferably doing _that_ around Wonshik's cock in his mouth.

Once they're at the hotel, Hakyeon lingers to speak with their manager, but Jaehwan, tugging Wonshik along insistently, leads the rest of the group upstairs. None of them question why Jaehwan has a key to Hakyeon's room, bidding him goodnight in the hallway. Wonshik also makes to leave, to go get sweats from his room.

" _Wonshik_ ," Jaehwan pleads, and Wonshik hums thoughtfully, Jaehwan's hand still in his.

"I guess you can come with me," Wonshik concedes, and Jaehwan ushers Wonshik toward his hotel room. Wonshik collects his clothing and deposits it on the bed before holding his arms out invitingly to Jaehwan, who wastes no time pressing himself chest-to-waist with Wonshik, pushing his face to Wonshik's neck and licking at the skin there, kissing and biting and tasting salt on his tongue. Wonshik grunts and his hands run firmly down Jaehwan's back, sliding under his jeans, the fit too tight for Wonshik to grab handfuls of flesh, but not too tight for his fingers to dip into the cleft of Jaehwan's ass and tease at his entrance. Jaehwan bites hard at the join of Wonshik's neck and shoulder, moaning outright. He wants to be _loud_.

Wonshik pulls his hands from Jaehwan's ass to rake his nails down Jaehwan's back, and Jaehwan finds Wonshik's lips and moans again as Wonshik's heavy breath hits his mouth. Wonshik is never in that cool control that Hakyeon _exudes_ , and his kisses are hot and heavy, openly desirous. He slips his hands under Jaehwan's thighs and Jaehwan hops up, twining his legs around Wonshik's waist and bowling him over onto the bed to be more thoroughly worshipped.

When Jaehwan pushes his hands impatiently under Wonshik's shirt and jacket, Wonshik shucks them with no fuss whatsoever, rolling his hips in a smooth grind against Jaehwan's abdomen as Jaehwan's mouth moves lower, teeth scraping across Wonshik's collarbones, down his chest to suck dark nipples roughly into his mouth. He laves them with his tongue before raking his teeth across them to hear Wonshik's low grunts of surprise, the ensuing moans of pleasure. Jaehwan hasn't been completely soft since they got offstage, but his arousal rushes back full force as Wonshik moves beneath him. Jaehwan lifts up to catch Wonshik's lips in his own again, so he can grind his own hard cock against Wonshik's through the layers of their clothing.

Wonshik's phone vibrates in his pocket, and Jaehwan feels it against his groin. Wonshik lifts a hand to gently push Jaehwan's face away from his, sucking Jaehwan's lower lip into his mouth and teasing at it with his tongue before separating entirely. "That'll be Hakyeon," he explains, and Jaehwan hops off the bed, Wonshik gathering his sleep clothes and trailing behind Jaehwan to Hakyeon's room.

Hakyeon is outside in the hallway when they make it there, unlocking his hotel room door. He looks up at Jaehwan and Wonshik, Wonshik's armful of clothing. "Ah, they only gave me one bed," he apologizes, and then thinks about it. "I hope there are enough pillows." This entire conversation is surreal, when Jaehwan is so _hard_ in front of Hakyeon, needy, raring to go, and really, _fuck_ the pillows, they'll figure it out later.

The door swings open and Hakyeon beckons them into the room and lets the door fall shut. It's selfish of Jaehwan, but he pushes past Wonshik and rushes up to Hakyeon, pushing his face against Hakyeon's neck, his body against Hakyeon's. "Hakyeon, you _promised_ ," he whimpers, and Hakyeon laughs quietly, his hands roaming, soothing, across Jaehwan's back, down his sides.

"We'll take care of you, Jaehwanie," Hakyeon murmurs, two fingers under Jaehwan's chin to lift his face for a quick kiss, holding out one hand to gesture imperiously at Wonshik. "Wonshik, you too, come here." Wonshik has been standing, rapt, where he'd stopped in the doorway, but he drops his clothes in a pile on the floor and crosses the room to Hakyeon in a few quick movements, pressing himself, bare from the waist up, to Hakyeon's back just as tightly as Jaehwan has to Hakyeon's front. Jaehwan looks down to see Wonshik's hands undoing Hakyeon's slacks and sliding under his waistband, one hand gripping his cock firmly, teasing.

Hakyeon inhales sharply, head falling back to rest on Wonshik's shoulder. Wonshik kisses down the side of his face, lips running over Hakyeon's jaw, and Jaehwan is determined to give Hakyeon's bare throat the same treatment as Wonshik's, going in with lips and teeth and tongue. When Hakyeon's hips rut up into Wonshik's hand, they grind long and slow against Jaehwan, and he makes another high-pitched, needy noise.

"Wonshik," Hakyeon breathes, "let me take off Jyanie's clothes." And _that_ is a good plan, Jaehwan thinks as Hakyeon frees himself from Wonshik. He unfastens Jaehwan's pants, his movements efficient but his touch light, and Jaehwan steps out of them, leaving his shoes and socks behind. Hakyeon makes short work of Jaehwan's jacket and t-shirt, presses him firmly down to the hotel mattress as he pulls Jaehwan in for a filthy kiss.

It's too slow, too hot, and Jaehwan pulls away roughly. "Fucking— _someone touch me_ ," he begs, and immediately, Hakyeon's slim fingers are around him, stroking him quickly. Jaehwan's hips hitch up and his cock trails slick precum across Hakyeon's underwear where his slacks gape open. Hakyeon's breath picks up, but he has nothing on Jaehwan, who throws himself back onto the bed, arms above his head, arching into Hakyeon's touch. Hakyeon's teeth scrape across Jaehwan's skin, trailing livid lines on his chest, and Jaehwan can't stop himself from groaning, it's so _good_ , Hakyeon's hand twisting on every upstroke, Wonshik's eyes dark with arousal on him.

Jaehwan cries out sharply, arches up harder, and shatters under Hakyeon's touch, ruining Hakyeon's shirt and slacks. The first orgasm of the night spreads through him warmly, and he's breathing heavily when he opens his eyes to see Hakyeon above him, clothes in disarray and now covered in Jaehwan's cum. He looks so debauched and they've barely started.

Jaehwan surges up to kiss Hakyeon again, content for a moment to slow down. Hakyeon takes control easily, his tongue tracing the roof of Jaehwan's mouth sending a little spark of pleasure to his spent cock. Jaehwan sags in Hakyeon's arms, until Hakyeon breaks the kiss, rearing back, where Wonshik has moved in, tugging at Hakyeon's clothes from behind. Hakyeon tips his head to the side, and Jaehwan watches as Wonshik's mouth descends onto Hakyeon's neck, kissing and biting and sucking there as he unbuttons Hakyeon's shirt and slips it off, tossing it away. He urges Hakyeon with hands at his hips to lift them, and then Hakyeon's dirtied slacks and underwear are gone, too, and they're all gloriously naked, all together here.

"Jaehwanie, are you alright for a moment?" Hakyeon asks, and Jaehwan nods, because he wants a dick in him _tout de suite_ , but he's only just come down from his first orgasm, and Hakyeon always looks so beautiful as Wonshik works him over.

When he sees Jaehwan's affirmative answer, Hakyeon turns around, standing at the edge of the bed, right in front of Jaehwan, as Wonshik presses a thigh between Hakyeon's legs and coaxes him into a sultry grind with one hand on his ass. Hakyeon hums long and low, rubbing off against Wonshik's thigh as he's thoroughly kissed, Wonshik's free hand chafing at his nipples, pinching them between thumb and forefinger.

It's making Jaehwan's blood heat quickly to see Hakyeon so pliant for Wonshik, and when Wonshik's hand dips down to run fingertips across Hakyeon's entrance, Jaehwan moans where Hakyeon gasps deeply. He knows that move, because it had been _his_ ass Wonshik was playing with earlier, and Jaehwan dips his own fingers down to tease himself. "Hakyeon," he pleads, because he needs all at once to be touched, wants the attention he just gave up. "Wonshik."

Hakyeon moves away from Wonshik's lips to nuzzle at his neck. "So needy, cute Jaehwanie," he says against Wonshik's skin, but turns back to Jaehwan all the same, urging him further onto the bed. Jaehwan goes willingly, and he feels rather than sees Wonshik's hands on him, helping him to move. "I'm going to get lube out of my bag and then I'm going to give you my fingers," Hakyeon explains, like he's talking about their daily schedule. "Is that okay, Jaehwan?"

"Fucking—fuck, yes, Hakyeon, just—" Wonshik's lips cover Jaehwan's frantically, and Jaehwan stops talking in favor of making pleading noises against Wonshik's lips, his tongue, the edge of teeth Wonshik digs into Jaehwan's lower lip.

"Look at you," Wonshik breathes between kisses, and strokes Jaehwan's cock back to attention. "God, you're so gorgeous." Wonshik's voice is low and gravelly and his words rush like molten gold through Jaehwan's veins. He loves it when Wonshik tells him he's pretty, and Wonshik can't seem to help himself, his big hands all over Jaehwan's naked skin, sometimes giving his cock a few teasing tugs, more often roaming, restless, over every bruise and scrape and sore muscle.

Firm hands—Hakyeon's—pull Jaehwan's thighs apart and push a pillow under his hips. "Yes, yes, _yes_ ," Jaehwan chants, breath hissing out as one of Hakyeon's fingertips, slick with lube, dances around his rim before finally dipping in. "More, Hakyeon, please—"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hakyeon counters, but when he withdraws one finger, he sinks back in with two, brushing over that spot inside Jaehwan that makes him see stars and gasp deeply, throwing his head back. He finds no relief that way, because Wonshik's tongue is on Jaehwan's neck, running up, licking behind his ear, followed by his teeth. Jaehwan lets out a keening moan, spreading his thighs wantonly as Hakyeon fucks into him, hips hitching up unsteadily. He brings his hands up from the bed to grab hold of wherever he can reach on Wonshik, which happens to be the small of his back.

And, really, what a good opportunity to play with Wonshik a bit, while Jaehwan can almost focus. He slides his hands down and grabs a handful of ass in each, squeezing until Wonshik grunts against his mouth, catching Jaehwan's lips again, his hand wrapping around Jaehwan's cock and giving it a firm stroke in reward. "Wonshik," Jaehwan whimpers when he gets a chance to catch his breath. "Wonshikwonshik _wonshik_ , please—"

Wonshik's hand speeds up obligingly just as Hakyeon says, "Three, now," and everything is _so much_ , Hakyeon's fingers between his splayed legs, stretching him open, Wonshik lying half-on top of Jaehwan, his hand, like Hakyeon's before, twisting delectably on every upstroke as his mouth moves between Jaehwan's lips and his neck and chest.

"Someone _fuck me_ ," Jaehwan finally urges, voice the firmest it's been all night. He feels Hakyeon shift on the bed, pulling his fingers from Jaehwan, who immediately becomes pliant again, whimpering at the loss of that delicious stretch, just this side of painful. " _Hakyeon, fuck me_ ," he demands, and Hakyeon swats petulantly at Jaehwan's thigh.

"Fuck me, _hyung_ ," Hakyeon corrects, and Wonshik rolls away from Jaehwan to curl up into a ball of wheezing laughter.

"No, no, come back," Jaehwan admonishes, pawing at Wonshik's thighs and biceps. "Let me suck you off." Wonshik manages to get his act together enough to kneel in front of Jaehwan, who's rolled over and assumed his accustomed position on all fours, thanks to Hakyeon being _stingy_ with his dick. "Hakyeon—"

But Jaehwan doesn't have to say anything more than that, because Hakyeon lines up and pushes in, one forceful move, and Jaehwan can't _think_. He can't _breathe_. " _Yes_ , _thank you_ ," he hisses out, resting his head on Wonshik's thigh as he arches his back to get more of that inexorable _full_ feeling. Hakyeon's hands grip his waist, grounding Jaehwan as he rolls his hips once, twice. Jaehwan gasps in enough air to expel it on a moan.

"Good?" Hakyeon asks conversationally, and Jaehwan responds by fucking his hips backward deeper onto Hakyeon's cock, and that seems to do the trick, because Hakyeon starts to move, teasing little thrusts, barely pulling out before pushing roughly back in.

Jaehwan groans and braces his hands on Wonshik's thighs, blinking hard to focus his gaze on Wonshik's cock, which has been woefully neglected by Jaehwan, who now remedies that situation avidly. He goes down so quickly that he almost chokes, pulling back to run his mouth over the entire length. Wonshik's abs tense and his chest rises and falls quickly. He likes it messy like this, and his hand fists roughly in Jaehwan's hair when Jaehwan licks too firmly around the tip, pushing Jaehwan down, fucking his mouth.

They must be doing their leader-deputy _telepathy_ thing again, because Hakyeon picks up the pace, angling his hips to brush past Jaehwan's prostate every few thrusts, just enough to have Jaehwan whimpering around Wonshik's cock. Jaehwan knows his cock must be leaking onto the hotel covers, because Hakyeon makes a sympathetic noise and _touches_ him, and Wonshik's hand in his hair guides him up and down and all he can do is _whine_ and keep his teeth covered.

Hakyeon's hand around his cock is all Jaehwan can take. He feels _wrecked,_ used and taken care of, the center of attention. Everything is a blur of heat and jolts of pleasure, wet sounds of flesh against flesh, all of them moving together and it's so much, it's _too much_ —

"Come on, Jyanie," Hakyeon gasps, and it's not even the order that does it, it's how Hakyeon's coming apart and that's _Jaehwan_ doing that to him—

Wonshik pulls Jaehwan off of his cock so that Jaehwan can _yell_ , Hakyeon burying himself deep inside Jaehwan and staying there as Jaehwan comes _hard_ over Hakyeon's hand. It's _so_ much better the second time.

Jaehwan still can't feel his extremities when Hakyeon starts moving again, but he can feel the painful overstimulation of Hakyeon's cock dragging against his insides, and he can feel Wonshik's hand under his chin, gentle now as Wonshik guides Jaehwan back to his cock. Jaehwan's mind is a bit clearer, and he wraps one hand around the base of Wonshik's length and sucks him in earnest, stroking up with his hand in tandem until Wonshik pets the base of his neck in warning.

When Wonshik comes, a hot rush into Jaehwan's mouth, his thighs tremble and he slumps forward to kiss Hakyeon over Jaehwan's back. That's apparently all it takes for Hakyeon, as well, because he fucks into Jaehwan roughly, three, four times, and goes still before moving gently, fucking Jaehwan through his orgasm.

Jaehwan slides his mouth far enough off of Wonshik to swallow, licking at him until he squirms, oversensitive, and thwaps Jaehwan on the side of his head. They're all breathing hard, loathe to separate entirely, but separate they do. When Hakyeon pulls out, Jaehwan flops to the side and feels wetness trickling out against his thigh already. Wonshik lies down next to Jaehwan, facing him, guiding him into a tender kiss with one hand at his jaw. "You did so well," Wonshik whispers, and Jaehwan kisses his chin because he's worn out and that's the closest bit of Wonshik.

Hakyeon returns wielding a washcloth, and he swipes perfunctorily at Wonshik's cock before pressing his lips to the back of Jaehwan's thigh, pushing his legs far enough apart to clean Jaehwan up. He's careful but thorough, making sure Jaehwan is comfortable enough to sleep through the night without having to get up and shower off sweat and cum. "Here," Hakyeon says, and when Jaehwan props himself up on one elbow, Hakyeon proffers one of Wonshik's t-shirts, undoubtedly liberated from Wonshik's luggage.

" _Yah_ ," Wonshik tries, but it comes out half-hearted and weary. Jaehwan sits up and tugs on the shirt, holding his arms out and making grabby hands at Hakyeon, who's donned a pair of loose sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

Hakyeon crawls onto the bed and hugs Jaehwan to him tightly, kissing him the way Jaehwan loves to be kissed—which, honestly, is all ways, but this one _especially_ —sensual and languid, tired from sex, affection laid bare. Hakyeon guides Jaehwan to lie down again, and he's pressed back against Wonshik's bare chest, because his newly put-on boxers are Wonshik's only concession to decency. Their limbs tangle together lazily until Hakyeon pulls away.

"There are only two charging ports on the nightstand, so Wonshik's phone is across the room," he confesses. Wonshik groans and buries his face in one of—

"And there are only thee pillows, so Wonshik can't have two." Wonshik groans again. Jaehwan pats his hip consolingly. "You're welcome to go get a pillow from your room, Wonshikkie," Hakyeon teases, and Wonshik's hand gropes around until he finds a part of Hakyeon he can pinch, which turns out to be the skin of his waist. Hakyeon smacks Wonshik's hand away and huffs, turning out the light and snuggling down against Jaehwan.

In this position, Jaehwan can push his face into Hakyeon's sweaty hair and kiss him obnoxiously, so that's what he does, and Hakyeon makes a noise of token protest but rubs his face against Jaehwan's chest, clothed in Wonshik's shirt. Behind Jaehwan, Wonshik gives up his fit of pique, tossing an arm across Jaehwan and Hakyeon.

"How long will it be until Taekwoon notices Wonshik isn't in his room?" Jaehwan muses, and Wonshik groans again.

"I promised Taekwoonie he'd have the room to himself," Hakyeon admits, voice muffled against Jaehwan. "He would only agree to room with Wonshik that way, because he likes to room with me even if he's _difficult_ about it." Hakyeon's tone warms as he talks about Taekwoon, and Jaehwan can't resist the urge to hold him closer. "Go to sleep, we have a radio interview in the morning."

Jaehwan lets his eyes fall shut, wrapped up in the hotel blankets and the security that lies, enveloping him, between his two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~please end my suffering~~
> 
> [twitter, i'll accept dm requests from anyone](http://twitter.com/slowlorisvevo)
> 
> [tumblr, anon if you want](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com)


End file.
